


Mass Effect // Galaxy's Final Stand

by Starsmedic87



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect 3, Multi, Reapers, mass effect reapers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: The Reapers are here, now more than ever the Galaxy must put their differences aside and band together to fight this evil. Despite Commander Shepard's years of warning, the Galaxy was unprepared for such an attack.Now?It's survival of the fittest.





	Mass Effect // Galaxy's Final Stand

Commander Jane Shepard, first Human Specter, savior of the Citadel, destroyer of the Collector Base none of that changed even though her actions leading to the success ended her up in the Alliance Detention Center. In order to delay the Reaper’s attack on the Galaxy she sacrificed Batarian Colony’s in order to destroy the Alpha Relay the Reaper’s planned to use. Despite saving millions of thousands more, the Alliance Brass decided she had to pay the price, not only for the Batarian Colony’s but also for her part in working with the Terrorist organization, Cerberus.

Stripped of her ship and command, Shepard laid on top of the bed placed in the corner of her room. She had to admit, even though she was locked up, her room was spacious, the bed was soft and warm, she even had a coffee maker and data pad as well as some books. She couldn’t complain too much, if Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson hadn’t spoke up for her she would most likely be down in the Brig and left to rot.

Sighing she closed the book she was reading and rubbed her eyes glancing over to the clock on the beside unit 13:30 earth time, the detention center was in Vancouver. Closing her eyes she thought of her blue skinned lover, Doctor Liara T’Soni. She had hoped Liara would have at least came to visit her but it had been a month and she had heard nothing from the Asari. She couldn’t help but feel upset and a little angry about that.

When they reunited on Illium it had been tense, Liara had kept her from getting close every time she tried. Eventually after she helped Liara take the Shadow Broker down, Shepard called her out on it.

_“Liara! Would you just talk to me!” Shepard grabbed the Asari’s arm stopping her walking away_

_“What do you want me to say Shepard? You died, 2 years I mourned you! Things can’t just go back to how they were!”_

_“I get that!” Shepard snapped “All you’re thinking about is yourself Liara! What about me? You decided to let them bring me back! You wanted this! You could have left me dead! When I woke up everything was as I left it! We had literally just spoken! Do you even think of how this affects me?” Shepard shouted gesturing with her arms_

_Liara looked at her with Sympathy “Shepard i..”_

_“I don’t want to hear it Liara!” Shepard interrupted her turning to walk away and looked over her shoulder “You should never have brought me back, never know you might get lucky and I won’t make it back from the Omega 4 Relay!” she hissed_

_“Don’t say that Shepard!” Liara yelled back, tears streaming down her face as the commander walked away._

Shepard opened her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed. It wasn’t long after their argument when Liara showed up in her cabin on the Normandy, just before they had to head to the Omega 4 Relay. Shepard had truly hoped she wouldn’t come back, without Liara in her life she had nothing to come back for.

_Shepard sat on the sofa reading over some notes on her data pad when she heard her door open, frowning and standing up she growled “You better have a good reason for barging in here” Her expression softened as she looked to see Liara. The Asari wore a long purple with bits of red and black, long sleeved dress that fit snug against her body._

_“I’m sorry.. I… Goddess Shepard I still love you. It’s always been you, there has been nobody else. You were right, I didn’t think of how it would affect you, I just knew if there was even a chance Cerberus could bring you back to me..”_

_“I woke up Liara and nothing had changed for me. I understand for 2 years you had lost me, I get that I do but I’m here. I got better, I came back” Shepard’s voice spoke softly as she turned to the large fish tank and leaned one hand against the glass, watching the Thessian fish swing around._

_Soft hands slipped around her waist, lips at her ear “You’re going to leave again. You will fly through the Omega 4 Relay with the chance of never coming back, I can’t lose you again, I need to know you’re always coming back to me”_

_Shepard turned in her lovers arms and cupped her cheeks between her hands “Liara, give me a reason and I will stop the collectors and make it back through that relay. Without you I have no reason, I have nobody only you”_

_Instead of responding with words, Liara pulled Shepard into a heated passionate and hungry kiss. No other words were said, the room was silent except the hum of the fish tanks and the soft moans and gasps coming from Liara and Shepard’s mouths as they collapsed naked on Shepard’s bed, legs, arms, bodies, tongues all tangled together hands running over naked bodies rediscovering each other. Liara flipping them over and trailing her lips, teeth and tongue over the sensitive flesh of each new scar from all the surgery bringing her back._

_Shepard pulled her up to reconnect their lips, their bodies pressed together, breasts against breasts, nipples against nipples while two sets of hands reached each other’s hot wet center. Liara melded with her, their fears, thoughts and feelings merging, their pleasure and pains but the strongest was their love for each other and their deep love and desire for each other was enough to push both women over their edge as they found their release together._

_They remained in a tangled sweaty mess, minds still melded as they came down from their high. Liara nuzzled against Shepard’s neck, the commander’s arms wrapped protectively around the Asari holding her as close as she could. They lay like that for a while, Liara soothing her lover, not breaking the meld sensing Shepard needed the closeness it brought. Only when her lover fell into a relaxed sleep did she break it. Placing a kiss on Shepard’s lips, Liara closed her own eyes safe and warm in her commanders arms._

Getting up Shepard made herself some coffee and stood at the large window overlooking the water while now and again glancing down at the news updates on her data pad. She turned as the door to her detention room swished opened.

“Commander!” the Marine at her door saluted her.

“James, my rank has been stripped, you do not need to address me that way” Shepard spoke walking towards him.

“Captain Anderson has requested your presence immediately, something big is going on I have no idea what but everybody is on edge” Shepard frowned but nodded and threw her data pad on the bed and rushed after James as he led her to Captain Anderson.

“Shepard! Over here!” Anderson shouted. Shepard walked to him and saluted

“Sir”

“How are you doing Shepard, looking a little soft around the edges these days” Anderson smirked

Shepard smirked “It’s not so bad once you get used to the hot food and soft bed” looking around she asked “What’s going on, why is everyone..”

“Something big is coming” Anderson interrupted her

“The Reapers?”

“I don’t know Shepard but it’s not looking good”

“Captain, if it’s the Reapers we’re not ready! Nobody is!” Shepard followed him up some stairs and down the halls.

“They are coming wither or not we are ready, I need you to come with me and convince the defense council to do something”

“They won’t listen to me, I’ve been warning everybody about this day and nobody wanted to listen! Why would they listen now!” Shepard argued.

“They are scared Shepard, they don’t want to believe it’s happening. We need to convince them”

As they rounded another corner a familiar face came into view “Shepard?”

“Ash?”

“It’s good to see you commander” Ashley smiled

“Lieutenant Commander, how are things in there?”

“You know the Alliance brass Captain, always have their heads up their asses until it’s too late to do anything”

Shepard frowned “Lieutenant Commander?”

“Ashley was promoted to Lieutenant Commander ,you probably wouldn’t have known”

Shepard tried to keep her cool as she responded “No I suppose not, I’ve been kept out of the loop recently” she snarled, annoyed that those she trusted, those that followed her now treated her like the enemy, Ashley in particular.

“We have to get going Shepard” Anderson spoke gesturing to the doors ahead.

“Good luck in there” Ashley told Anderson and turned to Shepard “It’s good to see you”

Shepard nodded avoiding eye contact and walked passed her following Anderson **_bitch_** she thought to herself. She liked Ashley, she really did, they had been through a lot together but it hurt and made her angry that Ashley refused to trust her since working with Cerberus.

The defense Counsel sat in a row in front of a large window ahead of her as they entered “What’s the situation?” Shepard asked

“We were hoping you could tell us” one of the male councilors asked. A marine handed her a data pad to look at as a female councilor continued talking “The reports coming in are unlike anything we have seen, whole colonies have gone dark and we have lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay” the male councilor took back over talking “Whatever this is, it’s incomprehensibly powerful”

Shepard threw the data pad down and laughed “You brought me here to tell you what you already know. The Reaper’s are here. I’ve been telling you for years and nobody cared to listen, if you had we could have been prepared”

“Then.. How do we stop them?” The female councilor asked

“Stop them? It’s too late for that now, perhaps if you had listened to me before the situation would be different. Now. We can’t stop them. There is no stopping them. Strategy and tactics are useless. Now. We survive. The Reaper’s are more advanced, powerful and smarter than we are, they don’t fear us and as sure as hell don’t pity us”

The female councilor spoke again “But.. There must be some way…”

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked to Shepard. The commander sighed **_of course everything falls onto my lap yet again_** “If we have any chance of surviving, we stand together”

“That’s it? That’s your plan?” the male councilor stood up slamming his fist down on the desk

“I don’t believe this!” Shepard threw her arms in the air “You refused to take heed of my warnings, you lock me up for trying to stop it from happening and now your blaming me because you screwed up and have no way to defend earth!” Shepard yelled back

“You dare! For what you done your lucky the detention center was all you got! Had it been up to me you would have been court marshaled and discharged!” He yelled back

Before Shepard could respond an Alliance Officer spoke up “We’ve lost contact with Luna Base”

Anderson frowned “The moon? They can’t be that close already!”

The female councilor shook her head and held her hand against it “How could they get past our defenses?”

“Sir, UK Headquarters has a visual” and Alliance female officer spoke tapping some computer keys and the image transferred to the large screen.

Everyone turned to face the screens as the live feeds started coming through, large beetle looking machine’s were landing all over earth, destroying everything in sight, red lasers finding targets and a blast of fire blowing them up. There were gasps and mutterings around the room.

“Why haven’t we heard from Admiral Hackett yet” Anderson looked to Shepard.

“You see that?” Shepard stormed towards the row of councilors “We fight or we die”

“We need to get to the Normandy” Anderson told Shepard but was interrupted as an extremely loud thundering noise sounded and the whole building started to shake, the light from outside getting darker. Loud screeching like metal against metal all of a sudden sounding with it as everyone turned to the large window to see one of the large beetle looking machines slowly make it’s landing, others following it further in the distance. Red lasers hitting anything it could.

“Run!” Shepard yelled as she and Anderson started walking backwards “Go! Go!” Shepard yelled as a blast of laser beam hit towards them taking out half the building, the councilors and most of the Alliance Officers.

Shepard groaned as she placed a hand on her bleeding head and tried to turn her body to push off the large debris that had fallen onto her. To her relief Anderson came to help her remove it “Shepard, you ok?” Shepard nodded “We have to get to the Normandy, quick!” Anderson helped her up.

They ran through the destroyed buildings taking out husks and other aliens that had landed with the Reaper’s, Anderson communicating with Ashley who was on the Normandy. Anderson had arranged the Normandy to pick them up and sent coordinates.

When they reached the ship Shepard was first to jump on, turning to Anderson “Quick!”

“No, I’m staying here to help, you go, get to the Citadel Council and convince them to help!”

“I’m not leaving you here!” Shepard argued.

“That’s an order commander!” Anderson yelled to her.

“You don’t get to order me around anymore, with all due respect!” Shepard fired back.

“Consider yourself reinstated!” Anderson yelled back throwing her Alliance tags at her “Go now!”

“We will come back for you! Stay safe!”

“You too Commander, good luck!” Anderson shouted and ran back towards wounded soldiers as the Normandy pulled away.

Shepard closed her eyes gripping her tags **_and so it begins_**


End file.
